goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulqi
"Lag! Lag is bad! Lag isn't swag! Lag is a bag! Better yet, lag is a hag!" —Ulqi exclaiming her frustration to her friends }|| }}} }|— } }}} }}| ''- }-'}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 'Race''' style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Human - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Female - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" September 18 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5'11 or 180 cm - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 127 pounds or 57 kg -}} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Residence style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 187 Cherry Ridge Avenue - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Current Location style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Varies - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Staying alive, staying hidden from most of society - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Allegiance style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Pasta and the Internet - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Mushrooms and the color gold - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Richie (close friend) Marceline (friend) Hisana (friend) Jeff (friend) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Controlled By style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ulqi-chan }} |} Ulqualeeris Vintage Zas'parsus, better known simply as Ulqi, is the sole reincarnate of a mass murderer from the twenty-first century. However, she has abandoned her fate to walk in his footsteps and rather took the path of living like a normal person, though due to the curse she is forever destined to bear, it is a journey still in progress. Appearance Ulqi has a rather odd appearance: Her skin is a pure, snow white, and seems to shimmer in the pale moonlight. Her eyes are pitch black and always open, as her eyelids were burnt off, and have deep, dark bags surrounding them. She also has no nose. Her hair is as black as a raven and as wild as a bull, and reaches her mid-back. Her lips are a burnt, bright red, and her mouth is extended into an eerie glasgow smile, so even if her mouth is closed, it is as if she is always smiling. Her build is lanky and tall, giving her the ability to tower over people, which adds to her intimidating demeanor. She is fairly light, though, which can backfire in a fist fight or something of the like. Her attire consists of a clean white hoodie with a black tee under it, black denim jeans and red Converse high-top sneakers. On her right ring finger is a mood ring, which is elegantly shaped as though it was a piece of ribbon. She has a dark brown belt with a gold buckle on her waist, and in the left belt hole is a sliver kitchen knife. There is a smaller pocket knife in her right back pocket. As of late, Ulqi usually is seen with her hood obscuring most of her face. This is because she wants no one to see her face and recognize it, as the killer she was reborn as used to be an Internet phenomenon, and would thus ruin her chances of living "normally" if people assumed she was the actual murderer. It should also be noted that her arms, from her shoulders to her wrists, are covered in white gauze. This is because of a vast number of cuts and slashes she received from Steve, when he was threatening her to leave Goat City. Personality Despite her horrid outward representation, Ulqi is almost nothing like she seems. She is instead a bubbly, kind-hearted soul, willing to assist her friends in any way she can (though if it means using her knives, so be it). She has a very peculiar laugh, one that's oddly maniacal, though it has a childish sound to it. In addition to her easy-going personality, she is quite intelligent, and quick-witted. This wisdom can lead to sarcasm, however, and often results in Ulqi becoming very upset at the reaction of others. Ulqi is also a bit self-conscious of what she looks like, as she knows that she is obviously not like everyone else, and rather has a morbid look. She is easily offended when someone asks or even mentions her physical traits, even to the verge of tears if the thought of being different nags at her too much. She constantly tries to not smile fully to hide her teeth, as they don't seem to look right in her abnormally large mouth. The more aggressive side of her is much more violent, however, and is usually triggered when she is ridiculed or laughed at because of her appearance, or she is persecuted for her similarities in looks when compared to the mass murderer she was reborn as. She will go onto shouting rampages, and will use violence as her cover. Though in these outroars she almost always uses her hands or fists, she will occasionally use her weapons if her temper builds up too much. Although her past life as a brutal killer was supposed to give her the overwhemling urge to commit murders, she has already overcome this feeling long ago. Her defiance to break the habit of inflicting pain onto others was very strong, and eventually, she didn't feel like killing any form of life anymore. However, every so often when she is forced to use her knives, the urge begins to snag at the back of her mind, telling her to just end the life of her enemies right then and there. Truthfully, she is very capable of murdering others, though she constantly refuses to cause the death of another. Ulqi also has no idea of the mass murderer she was reborn as. She has no recollection of events during his life, though she used to have nightmares of him hunting his favorite prey, the homo sapiens. She also has a favorite phrase to use as a goodbye, though she does not know of its origins: "Go to sleep." Though she does know that she originates from this man, she doesn't know a thing about him personally, nor does she pursue to find out anything about him. On an entirely different note, but still pertaining to her personality, Ulqi likes to listen to metal, electric rock, Neue Deutsche Härte and industrial metal music, and often is clueless in mainstream music, unless it's a rock cover of a popular song. Biography Years and years before she was born, Ulqi was already destined to harbor part of the soul of a mass murderer of the past. It was decided by the witch this killer saw to pass on his skills that the new reincarnation would take on the appearance and, hopefully, the same personality, including the malicious, murderous side the killer possessed. However, there were some complications during the ritual to take part of the murderer's spirit, and apparently left out some of the main ingredients to recreate the horrendous killing machine. Both the mass murderer and the witch did not notice this problem, however, and instead went on to find a defenseless, innocent woman to give the soul to. After finding a pleasant-looking girl in the streets of a bustling city, the killer followed her home, and cornered her. At this moment, the witch shoved the soul down the girl's throat, then wiped her memory clean of the events of that day with a simple charm. The two fled the scene, and ultimately fled the life of the unborn reincarnate. The killer is thought to have passed away during the course of Ulqi's life, though there is no physical evidence to lead to that conclusion. Upon swallowing the soul, the girl was impregnanted with a child not of her own, though because of said charm, she had no idea how she became pregnant. Sometime during the course of waiting for her child's arrival, she met a nice, handsome young man that excelled in the stock market with flying colors. After a mere five months of dating, the two were quickly engaged. The day of Ulqi's birth was very shocking. Upon seeing her most sullen appearance, what with a patch of black hair, a chealsea smile-like mouth, and skin as pale as porcelein, the young mother promptly passed out. After being in a coma for a few hours, she awoke, but the couple was very confused as to why their daughter looked like this. However, as the doctors could not provide a solid answer (during the pregnancy, all the ultrasounds showed none of these abnormalites), they saw nothing more to do than to live with it. Ulqi's early years were spent in isolation, as her parents didn't think showing her off to the neighbors and friends wasn't the best of ideas. When she came to the age of schooling, her mother took it upon herself to homeschool her, fearing public school would result in ridicule and humility. And so, during the course of her life, Ulqi spent most of it away from society, until she finished her schooling and left her home. Often having to hide her face behind her hood, she managed to live normally like a regular person, but was often on-guard for potential threats to her idenity. Techniques Flight - The ability to levitate or fly by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast - A simple blast of energy that is thrown at an opponent. Ulqi's are a deep, cherry red in color. Ki Sense - The ability to sense one's ki. Trivia * Ulqi finds it ironic that Jeff shares the same name of the murderer she was reborn as. Because of this, however, she finds it extremely aggravating when she means to speak of the killer, and her peers automatically think of her Namekian friend first, which often causes confusion. * She is ambidextrous, meaning she can use both of her hands with equal adaptability, and by extension, can write with her right and left hand. * Ulqi is a devoted believer in good luck, which explains the numerous rabbit feet throughout her house. * In addition to that, though, she also believes in karma, where if you do good deeds, good deeds will be done unto you, and if you do bad deeds, bad deeds will be done unto you. Because of this belief, she also puts faith in the Law of attraction, and uses these theories to guide her through her everyday life. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neutral